


Day 4: Light and Dark

by anri



Series: Daisuga Week 2015 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, angel - Freeform, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anri/pseuds/anri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga's an angel, Daichi's a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Light and Dark

Belief in the mythical world had failed dramatically in the modern century.People assumed they knew everything about the world, and there was no “logical” excuse for angels, ghosts or anything to exist. Which had certainly made things a lot, lot harder for Suga’s job. No one believed in angels anymore, so trying to bless someone, or keep them safe, it ended up being something that he had to do discreetly. They ended up doing most of the work under the cover of invisibility. He didn’t always like that. He may have been angelic, and had a duty to protect and help the human race, but…

It would be great to have some appreciation every once in awhile.

He sighed, sitting on a park bench, swinging his feet. He stretched his wings out behind him. His partner, Asahi sat next to him. “So? We have to save a kid from a car accident in about half an hour and then we’re done for the day,” he said. Suga sighed, leaning back.

“This is so boring…” he murmured. Asahi nodded, fluttering his wings slightly.

“I agree, it is tedious doing all of this every day, but this is what we were reborn to do. You just have to cope. You know what happens if we don’t work.” Right. The Punishment. Being an angel was a privilege, not a right. And if you refused to work in an angelic manner, you would be demoted. In other words, put back onto Earth to prove your worth. Unless you did something really bad, but in that case you just went straight to hell. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” Suga muttered.

Every angel used to be alive. They all had lives before. Suga’s had been so long ago, he was struggling to remember it. Human life seemed so alien to him. He dealt with them every day, but he couldn’t even remember what it was like. He was impersonal about his job. He had trouble empathising with the people he helped anymore. Angels did “good”, angels helped, but overall, he was very apathetic about it. He did good, he didn’t have to be good.

He heard Asahi take a sudden breath in, and he looked up. “What?”

“Demon,” he snarled. Suga’s head turned, his eyes scanning. Uh oh. This was not good. Demons did not tend to appear in the human world very often. They were content to suck it up, and live in their own separate space. When one of them showed up in the human world, something bad was going to happen. “Fuck me,” Suga breathed.

Demons were bad. He knew that. But this demon. He was pale compared to the dark shadows that moved with him, his back straight - he carried himself with pride. He was muscular, strong, his eyes dark. His robes were wrapped around him, and he ran a hand through his hair. He was stunning. Suga took a deep breath in. This wasn’t supposed to happen. “I’ll...I’ll follow him...it. I’ll be back before our job, don’t worry.” He got off the bench, running towards the demon. He was going to find out what he was doing here, if not a little more about him, too.

He followed him to a small peaceful apartment building, and up to the top floor. he slid through the door, Suga following quickly. There was a young woman asleep in the bed, her black hair spread out around her. Suga knew her. He’d saved her from an accident a few weeks ago. Kiyoko Shimizu. “You’ve followed me all the way here,” the demon said, turning to face Suga. His eyes were big and black, his teeth sharpened into points. “So, what? Are you going to be impregnanting a new virgin Mary or what?” Suga laughed.

“Oh honey, don’t even. Kiyoko is not a virgin,” he flicked his hair out of his face. “I was just wondering what you’re doing here?”

“I’m here to make her sick,” the demon said plainly.

Suga shook his head, “Uh, no. I saved this woman from death a few weeks ago, you’re not killing her now. Don’t go fucking this up for me.” The demon raised an eyebrow.

“I thought angels were supposed to be pure? Yet you have a filthy vocabulary, don’t you?”

“What era are you living in? I can do what I want, it’s not like humans believe in us anymore, anyway.” Suga shrugged, “So, could you maybe, step away from Kiyoko?” The demon shook his head.

“No way in hell.”

The angel laughed, “That’s funny! Nice pun!” The demon sighed, rolling his eyes. “But seriously, even if you make her sick, I’m just gunna heal her, what with my magic touch and everything.”

He shrugged, “You know what? My job description doesn’t say anything about angels interrupting, so I’m going to go ahead and say that’s completely fine.” He leaned forward, tapping Kiyoko on the forehead. The woman’s eyebrows creased, and she whimpered. Suga tapped her again, and she relaxed.

The two of them looked at each other. “So. You new to the job then?”

“Yeah.”

When did you die?” Suga asked. The demon tensed a little bit.

“Three months ago.”

“Damn. Well, I’m going to give you some advice. You stay down in hell. Where you fucking belong. Don’t come up here, this is our territory.”

“Is it? Because from what I saw, you belonged in heaven.”

Suga was taken aback. “What’s your name?”

“Daichi. Why, what’re you gunna do? Report me to my manager?”

The angel laughed. “No. Quite the opposite. I like you.”

“What?”

“You’re cute, I like you.” Daichi took a step back.

“Are angels allowed to say that?”

“We’ll see. Am I the first angel you’ve met?” He nodded slowly. Suga took a step forward, shaking his wings out. “Well you’re lucky. Most of them are really self important and rude. I think I’m more down to earth, though. Literally, at the minute.”

“Right.”

Suga looked at Kiyoko’s clock. “Ah fuck, I’ve gotta run. There’s a kid to save from a drunk-driving accident. You look after yourself now, don’t be a stranger.” He winked, laughing as the demon gulped, phasing back through Kiyoko’s door. He was going to be late. Better to fly. He stretched out his wings, jumping into the air.

Something wasn’t right when they got back. Oikawa was stood waiting for them. He was one of the higher ups, although he hadn’t been dead for even half as long as Suga had. “Good work today Asahi-chan, why don’t you go rest up? There’s a train accident tomorrow, save your energy for then,” his eyes fell on the white haired angel. “Not you, Suga-chan. You wait here. I need to talk to you.”

Well, fuck. What had he done this time? He nodded, his wings drooping slightly. “What is it?”

Oikawa crossed his arms, staring coldly at Suga. “We have strict rules on what you can and cannot do when interacting with demons.” Ah. Shit. “You met a demon this morning, right?”

“Yes…” The angelic organisation watched everything, saw everything. That was the problem with being all-seeing, all-knowing. No fucking privacy.

“And it wasn’t the best representation of us.”

“He doesn’t like us anyway, why do we have to worry about reputation?” Suga said quietly.

“It wasn’t appropriate, Sugawara. And you know that. You’re going to be punished.”

“But I saved Kiyoko Shimizu! It’s all fine.”

“This isn’t your first offence, Suga-chan. The council have decided your punishment.”

He lowered his head, bracing himself. “You’re going to have to earn your wings again in the human world.” It felt like a blow to his chest.

“What…?” he felt like he was going to feint.

“You’ll be given a place to stay, but you have to find a job yourself, work as a human and do enough good deeds to be classified as an angel again. Good luck.”

“Wait, no I just-” Oikawa reached out and touched his forehead, Suga’s vision going blank.

He woke up to shouting. “Oi mate! There are better places to take a nap than on the pavement!” His eyes opened, and he was staring up at that grey sky. He sat up. He was wearing a button down blue shirt and black trousers. Not the usual white robes he was used to. Human clothes. His nose wrinkled, and he stood up. He felt around, feeling a wallet in his pocket, and keys. They had the good grace to write the address on them, thank god. He wandered around - he’d been assigned to this city a few times, he had a vague knowledge of the layout. He found the tourist information, buying a map, locating his new home. It took so long to walk there. It would have been so much easier if he had his wings. His back felt cold and exposed. He felt broken.

Suga recognised the block when he saw it. Kiyoko lived there. He looked down at his keys. Flat 5. The flat next to hers. Right. This wasn’t so bad. That was until he had the keys in the lock, and he entered his new house. He came face to face with a man, an orange juice cartoon in his hand, dressed head to toe in black. “Daichi?” he asked. It was so hard to recognise him without the darkness surrounding him.

The man coughed, choking on the juice. “What are you doing here?” he yelled. Suga put his hands on his hips.

“I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing in my flat drinking my juice?”

“Your flat? This is my flat!” the demon yelled. Suga froze.

“Why did you get demoted?”

“Apparently I’m not supposed to let angels heal people. Why did you get demoted?”

“I’m not supposed to have banter with demons.”

There was an awkward pause. “So this is…our flat now? Until we can come back?” Daichi asked. Suga nodded, scratching the back of his neck.

“I guess so.” Daichi rubbed his hands over his face, leaning back against the counter. “This is impossible. I hate this. I’m going to go have a shower, figure this out.” He walked past the angel, and he felt his eyes fall down to Daichi’s lower half.

Damn. It was worth falling from grace for an ass like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of dying atm  
> I'm having flare ups from my chronic pain and I'm having an allergic reaction to something, so this took a long time to write. I hope it's okay!  
> My tumblr: anri-kun.tumblr.com


End file.
